High temperatures prevail during the operation of an oven in the oven muffle or the cooking compartment respectively. Lighting devices which are designed to illuminate the oven muffle must thus be able to withstand such temperatures. Oven lamps with a heat-resistant glass panel cover are provided for this purpose. To attach the oven lamp to the oven muffle a section of the side wall or roof wall of the oven muffle must be cut out. Heat is lost through this cutout in the oven muffle and energy consumption is therefore higher.
In DE 38 27 528 A1 a device is proposed to resolve these problems for illuminating internal compartments of an oven in which the light source is integrated into the front flap door of the oven. The light beams are introduced into the oven muffle in this case directly from the light source or via reflectors. The disadvantage of this type of lighting lies in the fact that it is only made possible from one side, namely the front. Lighting from the direction of view is also basically disadvantageous for good illumination of the texture and thereby of the characteristics of the item being observed, in this case the item being cooked.